


linger

by LNC



Series: Lonely Bar Giveaway [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, ladrien, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNC/pseuds/LNC
Summary: Ladybug is on the job but that doesn't mean she can't flirt a little.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lonely Bar Giveaway [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1059152
Comments: 8
Kudos: 201





	linger

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I posted a while ago on tumblr and didn't upload here. May or may not turn into something more.

He was cute, she’d give him that.

Marinette smiled over the rim of her wine glass at the blonde man who had taken up near permanent residence at her side since her arrival.

_Adrien_ as he introduced himself was eager in a way she wasn’t used to seeing. At least not since she joined Miraculous.

Where her usual crowd kept their emotions close and closed Adrien was a neon sign of good intentions. Useful, in the beginning, when she was meant to be blending in with the crowd.

It remained to be seen how his solicitous nature might play into the _rest_ of the evening.

“How long are you in London?”

There was a small dimple in his cheek from his hopeful smile.

“Just for the weekend, unfortunately.”

“Oh?”

The dimple disappeared as he tried to hide his disappointment.

It was unfairly adorable.

Marinette reached up and placed one hand along his jaw. “Don’t look so sad, _beau gosse_.”

Adrien’s eyes were green and wide and his cheeks practically burned under her attention. It was almost ridiculous how much the small endearment seemed to thrill him. He took the hand from his cheek in his own and pressed a kiss to her palm.

She would _die_ before admitting to anyone that her heart thrilled at the sweet gesture. Instead, she merely raised a brow, deciding, for now, to follow his lead.

After all, Ladybug wouldn’t be needed for another half hour. According to Rena Rouge’s calculations the dignitaries had only _just_ sat down for their cigars.

She could afford to linger a little longer.


End file.
